


Приветствуй господина

by Uccello_Spreo



Series: гидрастарбакс [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hydra (Marvel), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Солдат — самый ценный актив Капитана. А о самом ценном Капитан заботится лично.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Гидра!Кэп/Зимний Солдат  
> Предупреждения: гидра!АУ, смерти второстепенных персонажей

— Первая группа идет за мной, — тихо, но четко проговаривает Капитан, и никто не отводит от него взгляда. Бойцы с перемазанными черным лицами глядят серьезно, моргают редко, внимая каждому слову. Капитан смотрит мимо них, продолжая озвучивать инструкции: — Три человека на крышу, четверо со мной — зачищают черный ход и спускаются на нижние ярусы. Сержант?

— Я веду вторую группу, мы заходим через главный вход, по лестнице и вниз. Свидетелей не оставлять, — ровно и глухо из-за маски отвечает Зимний Солдат, не сводя глаз приземистого одноэтажного здания, окруженного двумя рядами забора с колючей проволокой и, несомненно, с пропущенным по сетке электрическим током.

Капитан коротко кивает и играет желваками, абсолютно готовый к операции. Оставаясь на месте, он внимательно наблюдает, как его люди по одному спускаются вниз и, пригибаясь к земле, перебегают открытое пространство, минуя передвигающиеся по дуге световые круги от прожекторов с вышек, расставленных по периметру базы. Солдат уже внизу: достав необходимые инструменты, он приступает к вскрытию ограждения, и Капитан не слышит ни звука, когда Солдат перерезает крепкий металл. Бойцы стоят настороже, осматриваются, и Капитан отмечает это с долей удовлетворения: натренировал. Есть за что их похвалить.

Их сегодняшняя цель — уничтожение архива и базы.

Капитан спускается последним, прикрывая всех. Не убирая руки с пистолета, он легким движением проскальзывает в узкий лаз, краем глаза отмечая искрящие концы перекушенных проводов. Его группа стоит у теневой стороны здания, полностью слившись с нею в непроглядной черноте. Капитан может разглядеть высокого мускулистого Солдата, стоящего с прямой спиной в ожидании приказа, и, приблизившись к бойцам, он дает отмашку. Солдат, скомандовав своей группе кивком головы, проходит мимо него, и Капитан, мельком коснувшись его локтя, в один момент переключается на миссию.

Он вскрывает дверь, и бойцы по одному забегают внутрь. В коридоре никого нет, освещение слабое, но вполне достаточное. Прищурившись, Капитан улавливает в полумраке движение, и, мгновенно среагировав, падает на колени, выпуская в противника пулю. Его группа перестраивается, находя безопасные места, и они замирают, прислушиваясь. Сирена молчит, тревога не объявлена, и минуту спустя, оставив одного из своих стоять на стреме у двери, Капитан следует дальше, на этот раз выступая первым и рассчитывая на собственные слух и зрение.

По плану, предоставленному им ранее, архив располагается в центре базы. Капитан легко воспроизводит его в памяти, и перед глазами словно разворачивается карта. Он знает, по какому коридору нужно пройти, где свернуть, где стоит преграда в виде стальной двери или вмонтированной в стену ловушки. Он представляет, с какой скоростью нужно двигаться, чтобы не дать подстрелить себя и бойцов, чтобы использовать эффект неожиданности и убрать чужих. Но никто не отменял перестройку в охране, перестановку сил и двойной шпионаж. Вполне возможно, что их ждут.

Капитан заворачивает за угол, медленно и бесшумно продвигаясь вперед, и попутно проверяет попадающиеся помещения. Во всех — ни души, только стоит дорогая техника, и в некоторых комнатах разбросаны документы и вещи. Очень похоже, что отсюда убегали в спешке, но это их не касается. Их ждет архив. Капитан оборачивается, оценивая обстановку и сосредоточенных бойцов, и толкает очередную дверь.

В наушнике раздается шипение, и он, тут же прижав пальцы к уху, тихо произносит:

— Сержант? Все в порядке?

— Да, — звучит в ответ после паузы, и Капитану удается расслышать короткий выдох и протяжный стон.

— Полный отчет, — резко бросает Капитан, продолжая продвигаться к намеченной цели. Точка сбора в соседней от хранилища комнате, и им остается пройти всего один ярус и два лестничных пролета, и, если необходимо, то можно и ускориться.

— Верхний этаж зачищен, Капитан, — ровно говорит Солдат, — выдвигаемся к точке сбора.

— Потери?

— Никак нет, Капитан.

— Ожидаемое время прибытия?

— Две с половиной минуты, — все так же ровно отвечает Солдат, и Капитан жестом призывает своих поторопиться.

* * *

Двое своих людей стоят у двери, охраняя подход к точке. Группа Солдата на месте в полном составе. Солдат напряжен, но не встревожен; в крови, но не ранен. Алые капли полосой лежат над бровью, и по виску вверх идет размазанный след. Не сказать, что путь сюда дался им легко, но подготовки оказалось достаточно, чтобы бойцы смогли с этим справиться. Капитан мельком оглядывает каждого из них, выискивая травмы, но ничего такого не обнаруживается. Он коротко кивает и достает флешку, которую теперь необходимо подключить к компьютеру, чтобы запустить вирус. Солдат внимательно смотрит на него, блестя белками глаз, которые на фоне черной камуфляжной раскраски выделяются особенно сильно, и Капитан говорит:

— Не расслабляться. Полная боевая готовность.

Бойцы тут же подтягиваются, хотя и до этого приказа напоминали охотничьих собак, почуявших дичь. Солдат отводит взгляд и удобнее перехватывает оружие. Капитан успевает сделать три шага и почти переступить порог хранилища, когда после двух коротких хлопков бойцы, оставленные на часах, падают на бетонный пол безвольными мертвыми телами. В ту же секунду с двух сторон начинается атака: с главного входа идет наступление, слева стена отъезжает в сторону, и Солдат едва успевает передислоцироваться, чтобы встретить противника автоматной очередью. Враги валятся вниз, но меньше их не становится: они все лезут и лезут, выползая из прохода, как черти из адской бездны.

— Сплотить оборонительный контур! — рявкает Капитан, и его люди, зарекомендовавшие себя в ближнем бою, выстраиваются в позиции, прикрываясь универсальными щитами. Капитан перехватывает взгляд Солдата и протягивает ему флешку, и тот, кивнув и воспользовавшись прикрытием остальных, с тремя бойцами быстро скрывается в хранилище. Капитан выступает вперед, загораживая собой людей, и,прикрываясь щитом, вступает в бой, пуская в ход как кулаки, так и ножи. Слева с ослепительными вспышками грохочут выстрелы, бойцы справа не отстают, укладывая врагов в последний сон одного за другим.

Капитан потерял троих, но ЩИТ — не меньше тридцати. Когда выстрелы затихают и последний из противников падает поверх множества тел, Капитан оборачивается к двери хранилища. На ней следы от пуль, как и на стенах, — маленькие кратеры с выбитым центром, но те, кто внутри, точно не пострадали. Развернувшись, он дает приказ укладывать взрывчатку по периметру комнаты, и двое человек выходят за пределы видимой зоны, оставляя в соседних помещениях по подарку ЩИТу. Электронное табло начинает отсчет, и у них есть семь минут, чтобы покинуть базу, пока бомбы не стерли ее с лица земли.

Солдат успеет.

На табло высвечивается «06:54», когда дверь открывается, и Солдат, держась за косяк, выходит наружу. Он бледен, но стоит на ногах, и Капитан ждет еще несколько секунд, пока не понимает, что больше из комнаты никто не выйдет.

— Неопознанный газ, капитан, — хриплым голосом отчитывается Солдат, — никто не выжил. Задание выполнено: архив уничтожен.

— Уходим, — приказывает Капитан, и они срываются с места, действуя слаженно и подготовленно. По пути никто им не встречается, только еще больше открытых кабинетов с выпотрошенными столами, но об этом беспокоиться уже не ему.

Они успевают отойти на две сотни ярдов, когда срабатывает взрывчатка, и вслед за взметнувшимся пламенем вверх поднимается белесое в свете выступившей луны облако пыли.

База ЩИТа уничтожена.

* * *

Джипы качает, пока они едут по грунтовым дорогам через поля и перелески. Капитан глядит вперед, держась за перекладину, и хмурится, когда впереди замечает темнеющий силуэт подготовленного к полету джета. На очередной кочке щит впивается в копчик, и Капитан, сдержав недовольное шипение, лишь раздувает ноздри, недовольный вылазкой.

Их было девятнадцать человек. Троих, стоявших на карауле, сняла охрана базы (боец, которого он оставил у черного хода, не вышел на связь), трое полегли от ядовитого газа, еще двоих ранило в перестрелке, и они истекали кровью на заднем сиденье этой машины. Второй джип, движущийся в арьергарде, везет Солдата и оставшуюся часть его группы, и Капитан, бросая взгляды в зеркало, чувствует злость, видя, насколько пуста та машина. Отсутствующие люди как выбитые зубы, зияют дырами и вызывают тревогу.

Поймав размытый свет луны, рука Солдата блестит, и Капитан непроизвольно цепляется за него, за его позу — завалившийся набок, с мрачным тяжелым взглядом Солдат смотрит вперед и явно сдерживает тошноту. Вероятно, он бледен (в темноте не видно), вероятно, у него болит голова и скручивает все тело — неопознанный газ беспокоит Капитана. Он наблюдает за Солдатом через боковое зеркало, напрягшись от того, что, возможно, именно в эту минуту у последнего выжившего в хранилище истекают оставшиеся минуты жизни. Нельзя терять такой ценный актив.

Они добираются до базы на джете, и во время полета Капитан накладывает пострадавшим повязки. Двое раненых выглядят не так плохо, как ожидалось, и он немного расслабляется, впрочем, не теряя из вида действительно бледного и едва двигающегося Солдата, который из последних сил пытается сохранять осанку и не развалиться на сиденье. Пристегнутый к креслу, он все так же решительно смотрит перед собой, никого не замечая, и только поднявшийся на ноги Капитан вызывает у него мгновенную судорожную дрожь.

Они долетают за одиннадцать минут, и за это время Солдат покрывается испариной, а бойцы успевают перекинуться скабрезными шутками. Капитан мог бы осадить их одним взглядом, но они заслужили немного вольности. Дисциплина не пострадает, если выжившие немного расслабятся.

На базе их встречает медперсонал. Отчет по миссии Капитан отправил еще из джета, а потому нет необходимости контакта с высшими чинами. Он следует за своим отрядом, пристально наблюдая за каждым из них, но даже раненые уже оклемались настолько, что только морщатся, когда по телу проходит спазм. Это неприятно, Капитан знает, но вполне терпимо. К сожалению, через два часа действие болеутоляющего спадет, и бойцы снова почувствуют боль, но за это время медики смогут обработать их раны и отправить по домам приходить в себя. В сражении всегда кто-то ловит пулю или нож, так уж заведено, и нет ничего позорного в том, что тело покрывают шрамы. Реабилитация в пару месяцев, и Капитан снова встретится с ними на задании. А может быть, и не встретится, если ему дадут других людей.

Он провожает взглядом каждого из своей команды, смотрит на их шаг, на то, как уверенно они держатся, как ясна их речь, и удовлетворенно отпускает одного за другим. Бойцы покидают медпункт после его кивка, и Капитан думает, что не согласен с тем, что ни одна вылазка не бывает без потерь.

Солдата оставляют напоследок.

Капитан весь подбирается, выпрямляет спину. Щит проезжается по кевлару с неприятным звуком, который царапает тишину больничного отсека, и Солдат поднимает на него взгляд, снимая одежду. Медики ждут, когда смогут взять кровь на анализы, хотя некоторые результаты уже готовы — слова «неопознанный газ» сработали как красная тревога. Если бы что-то было не в порядке, то уже подняли бы шум, а раз с Солдатом ведут себя как обычно, то с тем все в пределах нормы. Это вызывает облегчение, и Капитан позволяет себе немного расслабиться, впрочем, ни капли не смягчая взгляд. Он глядит из-под маски, выпятив челюсть вперед, как жгут перетягивает плечо, как Солдат быстро сжимает и разжимает кулак, как игла проникает в вену и в резервуар медленно набирается кровь. Металлическая рука чистая, зеркально блестит в свете длинных ламп на высоком потолке, и только кисть, ничем не закрытая во время боя, испачкана в чужой бурой крови. Солдат двигает пальцами, и высохшая кровь крошками осыпается на светло-серый пол. Капитан смотрит на бледного, покрытого потом Солдата, и медик опережает его вопрос.

— У него нет никаких вызывающих опасение повреждений.

— Что это был за газ?

— Мы сможем дать ответ не раньше, чем через сутки: благодаря его ускоренному метаболизму в крови осталось слишком мало вещества, поступившего с воздухом, и мы вынуждены собирать его по крупицам, — как раз в этот момент медсестра берет со лба Солдата выступивший пот и закручивает образцы в пробирки. Капитан, переведя взгляд на говорившего доктора, медленно кивает.

— Рекомендации по восстановлению?

— Собственно, никаких. Вы можете оставить его на ночь под наблюдением, персонал обеспечит его уходом.

— Нет, — говорит Капитан резче, чем нужно, и доктор смотрит на него немного удивленно. Солдат больше не поднимает головы. — Он не останется на ночь в госпитале. Я разберусь с его реабилитацией, поскольку достаточно квалифицирован, чтобы позаботиться о собственном бойце, если он не нуждается в особенном уходе.

— Что ж, — после паузы медленно отвечает доктор, не позволив себе больше ни единой эмоции, — раз так, то вам необходимо знать: вещество выходит из организма с жидкостью, а иммунитет Солдата работает очень эффективно, поэтому он будет много потеть и посещать туалет. Он должен много пить.

Капитан коротко кивает, принимая к сведению информацию, и всем телом поворачивается к Солдату:

— За мной.

* * *

Капитан уверенно следует по знакомым коридорам базы, выверенным шагом пересекая тени и преодолевая ступени. Солдат движется за ним на расстоянии в пару футов, его походка нечеткая, ноги едва не заплетаются. Капитан не оборачивается, но прислушивается, готовый в любой момент поймать, если вдруг тот не справится с нагрузкой. Но Солдат его не разочаровывает — доходит до жилого блока, заходит в свою комнату и замирает внутри, тяжело и хрипло дыша под маской.

— В душ, — командует Капитан, заметив, как сильно блестит лоб Солдата. Тот скидывает на кровать куртку и остается в одной футболке, которую успел натянуть перед тем, как они вышли из медпункта.

Все комнаты закрыты, и в коллективной душевой пусто. То ли все уже спят, то ли в блоке вообще никого нет, и половина бойцов разбежалась по увольнительным и отпускам. Может, кто-то на задании, и через пару минут сюда ворвется множество грязных вспотевших людей, но пока что они в одиночестве, и никого лишнего поблизости не наблюдается. Травмировать Солдата лишними контактами не хочется.

Солдат молча переступает через блокирующий воду бортик и тяжело приваливается к стене. Капитан шагает следом и секунду смотрит на него, замерев практически в нерешительности. Затем, не дождавшись никаких действий, поднимает руки и осторожно, аккуратно отстегивает маску, освобождая лицо Солдата от ее тяжести. На переносице остается красная вмятина, на скулах — розовые полосы в местах, где маска сильно вжималась в кожу, и Капитан проходится пальцем по этим следам, пытаясь растереть их, сгладить. Солдат прерывисто вздыхает и снова замирает. Справа от лица его волосы лежат на щеке, слева — прячутся за ухом, спадая волной на плечо, и Капитан тянет его футболку, призывая раздеваться. Солдат с трудом отлепляется от кафельной стены, снимает одежду через голову, и волосы спутанными прядями падают на лоб, щеки, скулы, собирают влагу. Солдат приоткрывает рот, хватая воздух, и снова опирается о стену, отшвырнув футболку в угол душевой. Капитан косится на смятую вещь, но решает промолчать.

Солдат пытается наклониться к ботинкам, и его ведет в сторону, поэтому Капитан ловит его, придерживая за плечи, и, уверившись, что он не упадет, опускается перед ним на колени, чтобы развязать шнурки на высоких берцах. Солдат отводит взгляд, и Капитан, ослабив шнуровку, поднимается. Избавившись от ботинок, Солдат отталкивает их неуклюжим движением, и те с грохотом, разнесшимся по пустой душевой, откатываются в сторону. Он берется за пояс, расстегивает ремень, вжикает ширинкой и спускает штаны вместе с трусами. Капитан держит Солдата за плечо, пока тот снимает остатки одежды, и, когда тот остается совершенно обнаженным, недолго раздумывает над тем, чтобы оставить его в одиночестве.

Несомненно, Солдат не удержится на ногах. Несомненно, ему нужна помощь, и Капитан ее окажет. Поэтому, оценив расстояние до ближайшей душевой лейки, он включает соседнюю, чтобы настроить приемлемую температуру воды. Когда первые капли бьют о поддон, Солдат вздрагивает и поднимает руки, но те падают обратно, повиснув бессильными плетями. Металлическая рука перевешивает, и Солдат стоит, искривленный, прижавшись спиной к холодной кафельной плитке, и часто дышит. Его мягкий член под темными лобковыми волосами лежит на мошонке, ноги покрыты мурашками, но Солдат этого, кажется, даже не замечает, полностью погрузившись в транс. Капитан, удовлетворившись температурой воды, приглашающим жестом зовет Солдата встать под струи, и тот пытается отстраниться от стены. Со второй попытки ему это удается. Забравшись под горячую воду, он негромко выдыхает и тут же обнимает себя правой рукой, зацепившись пальцами за локоть левой.

— Мойся, Сержант, — приказывает Капитан, и тот, помедлив, берет в руки мочалку, выливает на него гель, вспенивает и пытается потереть собственное тело, но его руки, подрагивая, обессиленно падают, не выдерживая усталости. Капитан видит, что Солдата качает, что тот не справляется с поставленной задачей, и быстро принимает очевидное решение.

— Упрись в стену левой рукой, — командует он. Солдат беспрекословно выполняет приказ, и, бросив щит под ноги, Капитан, не раздеваясь, забирается под душ к Солдату, вставая слева от него. Тот поднимает на него больные, воспаленные глаза и смотрит через металлическое плечо из-под мокрых, налипших на лицо и плечи волос, похожих на черные щупальца. Капитан, сморгнув, отводит взгляд, не уверенный, что сможет сейчас хоть что-нибудь сказать, и берет из его пальцев мочалку и трет спину, бока до красноты. Показывая прикосновениями, как Солдату повернуться, он намывает его уставшее, оправляющееся от яда тело, сливая отравленную пену в водосток.

В конце концов и металлическая рука соскальзывает вниз, оставив на глянцевых плитках царапины от пальцев. Капитан от неожиданности приседает под весом Солдата, но перехватывает его поперек груди, удерживая на ногах.

— Стоять, Сержант, — говорит он, для опоры прижимая к своей груди, и Солдат, поджимая губы, сглатывает. Вода смыла с лица черную краску, только осталось немного на глазах, и Капитан задерживает на них взгляд. Солдат сопротивляется бессилию, но в итоге расслабляется, опираясь спиной о грудь Капитана, и машинально откидывает голову на его плечо, блаженно выдыхая. Капитан застывает, и Солдат, опомнившись, вскидывает голову, пытается отстраниться, но ему не позволяется.

— Тихо, тихо, — произносит Капитан, продолжая тереть мочалкой живот и живую руку. Опускаясь все ниже и ниже, он не может не замечать, как с каждым дюймом все сильнее напрягается Солдат, и как он замирает, когда мыльная рука Капитана задевает его стоящий член. Он коснулся мимолетно, ребром ладони, но Солдат мгновенно становится весь как натянутая тетива — откуда только силы взялись, ведь на ногах едва держится.

Капитан поднимает руку выше, не переставая намыливать кожу, и напряжение сходит на нет. Постепенно Солдат снова растекается в его руках, но чувствуется: одно движение, и он соберет последние силы, чтобы это предотвратить.

Что — это?

Прикосновение? В их жизни, особенно в жизни Солдата, прикосновений недостаточно, поэтому подобная реакция вполне объяснима. И в ней нет ничего нелогичного, неразрешенного. В конце концов, в душевой только они вдвоем, и Капитан точно никому об этом не донесет, если учесть, что, помимо всего остального, он сам сейчас нарушает устав, как прикасаясь к Солдату, так и уведя его из медотсека, чтобы он был на глазах, чтобы воющее сиреной незнакомое беспокойство, таящееся под броней, затихло.

Если Солдат в этом нуждается, то Капитан даст ему необходимое. Еще одно нарушение устава не увеличит возможное наказание, а если и так, то это уже личное дело Капитана, и Солдат с его потребностями к этому никакого отношения не имеет.

Капитан протягивает руку, чтобы повесить мочалку на крючок, но та падает им под ноги, отскакивает в сторону и укатывается в угол к лежащей мокрой тряпкой футболке. Солдат вздрагивает, когда Капитан сильнее притягивает его к себе, вжимается бедрами в бедра и обхватывает крепкой мыльной рукой напряженный член, оглаживает мошонку, перебрав в руке яички. Солдат выдыхает и облизывает губы, и, чуть расставив ноги, выгибается, упираясь головой в плечо Капитана, а ягодицами — в пах. Капитан выставляет бедро, давая ему больше опоры, сглатывает, но не меняется в лице, лишь прослеживает взглядом по горлу, по каплям воды, собирающимся в ямке ключиц и стекающим по груди, цепляет лихорадочно сжимающиеся пальцы на обеих руках. Отмечает силу, с которой металлическая ладонь стискивает его левое предплечье, — когда только Солдат успел за него схватиться.

Капитан дышит ему в ухо, в краснеющую раковину, смотрит, как наливаются розовым щеки, как Солдат кусает губы и хрипло стонет, толкаясь бедрами ему в руку. Он сжимает пальцы сильнее, крепко держа Солдата, впивается пятерней в разгоряченную кожу, зная, что синяки сойдут уже через полчаса. Солдат стонет беспомощно, мотает головой по плечу, и волосы черными полосами расчерчивают его лицо, стекая вниз как вода. Капитан смотрит на его губы, на припухлость от зубов, на блеск от слюны, и задерживает дыхание, наклоняясь вперед. Солдат отворачивается, не открывая глаз, и Капитан, опомнившись, вздрагивает, и Солдат вздрагивает следом, брызгая спермой на стену.

— Вот та-а-ак, Сержант, — тихо говорит Капитан, давая тому успокоиться.

— Стив, — выдыхает тот и роняет голову, часто дыша. Капитан застывает, как каменное изваяние, и спустя мгновение ледяным голосом спрашивает:

— Вы что-то сказали, Солдат?

Солдат замирает следом, буквально холодеет в его руках, и Капитан отпускает его, отдергивая ладони. Солдат несколько секунд стоит под шумящим потоком воды, разгладившим волосы и смывшим с его тела остатки яда, и безжизненно, по форме отвечает:

— Никак нет, Капитан.


End file.
